Computer systems have long played a role in facilitating electronic transactions. In the days of mainframe computers, for instance, a person could use a client device to connect to a central computer and transfer electronic funds and other data. More recently, personal computers and mobile devices have formed an important part of electronic commerce and electronic financial management. For example, many people use their personal computers and mobile devices to buy or sell items online, or to manage their financial accounts. Many people also use systems that collect private information online. Examples of such systems include web analytics and other analytics systems. With advances in network technologies and computer systems, the number of electronic transactions by people all across the world is likely to increase.
One item of concern with respect to electronic transactions is the management of sensitive information. When a person seeks to buy or sell an item, for example, the person may be providing sensitive information about a bank account, credit card, or other financial information. When a person performs other types of electronic transactions, the person may divulge other types of sensitive information, such as the person's social security number, address, telephone number, contact information, and other personally identifiable information. Attempts to protect sensitive information in electronic transactions have not proven to be readily importable into contexts involving personal computers or mobile devices.